


Forensics

by your_chaotic_little_sibling



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Is A Dad, F/M, Forensics, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid is a cutie, Work Family, is really just a fanfiction with the characters, plus cute relationships, slow burn (maybe?), this has nothing to do with the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_chaotic_little_sibling/pseuds/your_chaotic_little_sibling
Summary: Angelica Cramer is a forensics technician from the south who joins the BAU through an opening she found. She always found the job interesting, but will she be able to keep up with it's fast pace?I'm only on season 2 so this will not be canon compliant. I will have a plot of my own so there's really no reason for you to keep scrolling!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Forensics

**Author's Note:**

> Angelica gets the job

Angelica walked up to Agent Hotchner's door, taking a deep breath before knocking. She had heard that he could be extremely intimidating, but she was sure it couldn't be that bad. Besides, her father was a southern farmer who served 8 years in the army and left the doors unlocked at night. It didn't get much more intimidating than that man.

"Come in," called a deep voice from inside. The woman pushed the door open, revealing a tall man with dark hair in a suit sitting at a desk. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"Angelica Cramer," she replied, walking over to him and holding out her hand. "I'm the forensic technician you cleared for the openin'."

He paused for a moment before nodding and shaking her hand. "Aaron Hotchner. I forgot you were coming here today or I would've planned ahead."

Angelica gave him a soft smile. "It's no problem."

There was a silence as Hotchner sat back down before he cleared his throat. "Well, I read through your file and your reports, and they all seemed extremely well put together. I read that you cleared the classes?"

"Yes sir," she nodded. "I've been lookin' at this job since I first heard 'bout it. I started studyin' behavioral analysis right away, especially how it's shown through the victims. Not to be insensitive, of course, but it is interestin'."

Hotch chuckled softly. The woman reminded him a little of Garcia: bright in every sense of the term. "Not insensitive at all, Miss Cramer."

"Please, Angelica is fine. You're the boss, not me," she replied, finally sitting down across from him. "I was told to come meet ya as soon as I got here, but they never did give me a time to arrive."

_ Typical _ , Hotchner thought. "Discussions about new cases start at 10 am, but you definitely want to be in earlier than that to get paperwork done. Late nights are a part of the package, and you will be traveling a lot. However, today we do not have a case so far, so I'll properly introduce you to the team."

She smiled, standing up in excitement. She had gotten her dream job. "Wonderful."

Hotch stood as well, nodding to her before making his way out to the bullpen. They didn't really need another body on the plane, but, from what he's read, Angelica is a pro. She passed every class with nearly perfect grades and is a mind blowing forensic scientist. They could use a doctor's view for some cases.

"BAU team, can I have your attention?" He called out. Once he had his team's eyes on him, including Gideon's from the floor above them, he introduced the new teammate. "This is Angelica Cramer. She's our new forensics technician. Here's your desk." He turned to her during the last sentence and nodded to an empty desk.

Angelica smiled. "Thank you, Agent Hotchner," she said, dark hair spilling over her shoulders when she gave a polite nod. Hotch nodded before making his way back to the office, leaving it up to her to make friends.

"I'm Derek Morgan," called the agent whose desk was beside her's. She turned and immediately put a name to a face. "I didn't know we would be getting any more agents."

"The more the merrier," she offered. "I'm really here mostly for tellin’ behavior through the body, blood splatter, chemicals, all that jazz left behind at the crime scene. You guys work the real magic."

"Actually forensics has helped increase the number of criminals caught ever since DNA was discovered. Technically you'd be the one performing magic," a young man said, looking over at her.

The technician tilted her head a bit. "Interestin'," she chuckled.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ, and that's Spencer Reid," JJ introduced, shaking her hand quickly before making her way up the stairs. "I'm the BAU liaison. My door is always open, but I'm never in my office, so get my number from one of the team and give me a call."

Angelica nodded slightly. "Noted," she said before putting her bag on her desk. The team had basically gone back to their usual work, not bothering to introduce themselves. Eventually, she would know all of their names.

Opening her bag, she pulled out a few things to put at her desk: a picture of her family, some pens, sticky notes, paper, and a phone charger. She was sure her desk would fill up with things before she knew it, so she didn't bother bringing extra knick-knacks with her. If she was anything like her mother, those would come as she travelled.

"BAU team, meet me in the conference room," Hotchner called as he walked towards said room, barely sparing a glance at the team. As Angelica made her way up the stairs, she saw an older man come out of a nearby office. She hadn't ever seen him before, but she assumed he was part of the team. 

They filed into the room and took their seats, each team member falling into their usual chair. Angelica took the extra, being handed a file by JJ before Hotchner started to speak on the case. As he spoke, she started to analyze in her head, but she was thinking too fast to process it all. Instead of forgetting everything thanks to the thoughts coming at warp speed, she ripped some paper out of a notepad in the center of the table and started to take notes, recording everything that was important.

Reid glanced over at the woman, curious as to what she was doing, and saw her organizing each victim in a chart on the paper.  _ Each victim has their own paper. Why would she need to write it down? It’s just a waste of time,  _ he thought.  _ Then again, everyone has their own way of organizing things.  _ He watched as she wrote down the names of each victim: Mark Davids and Tony Jackman, before writing down a list of the things that happened to them underneath each name. Reid knew that everyone had their own unique way of approaching cases, whether it be taking things extremely personal or trying to distance themselves from it. He couldn’t yet figure out which one Angelica would be. She was obviously smart and organized, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t get personally attached to each case.

Once Hotch finished explaining the case, Angelica spoke up. “These killin’s are extremely personal,” she said, not really to anyone but herself. “Look at the stab wounds. That blade was definitely twisted a couple times before the victim was dead. Seems like the… unsub, as you called him, wanted these men to suffer.”

“With the stab wounds around their heart, it’s probably from jealousy,” Morgan agreed, nodding slightly at the new girl before turning to Hotch. “Broken heart?”

“Depends. Did the men date the same woman? Maybe not at the same time, but just the same woman in general,” JJ offered, twirling a pen between her fingers.

Hotch picked up his file from where he had tossed it on the table. “Discuss it on the plane. Wheels up in 30.”


End file.
